The invention relates, in general, to munitions, and, in particular, to the mitigation of recoil in weapons.
Conventional methods for mitigating weapon recoil in small arms may include muzzle brakes, breech venting, improved buttstock designs, improved buffer designs and bolt/slide designs that redirect bolt momentum. Because both gas venting momentum and operating group momentum may contribute to recoil, the conventional recoil mitigation methods may, at best, only partially mitigate recoil. Partial mitigation of recoil may occur because the conventional methods do not address both the momentum produced by venting gases and the momentum produced by the operating group. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method to mitigate recoil caused by both gas venting momentum and operating group momentum.